Complete Opposites Yet Not A BTS FANFIC
by AmberJones95
Summary: Jungkook just transferred schools. He is just a lonely sixteen year old who has no mother. Jimin takes Jungkook's quietness as a threat, Sorta.. so the six other boys want to teach Jungkook the ways of Bangtan that has been around for five years or so, But what if Jungkook himself actually made the ways of Bangtan!


**_AUTHOR'S P.O.V_**

It was quiet in the house, that's all that Jungkook could think about along with the sound of the ticking clock bouncing off the bare walls and the chewing of cereal. It had been five years since his mom died and they moved away from Busan to Seoul, but Jungkook's dad had a job transfer that put them back in Busan five years later.

Jungkook sighed as he stood. He walked over to the sink and put his bowl in. Jungkook looked at the grandfather clock that sat at least a meter away and gasped. "Shit! Jung Hyun! Wake up we're going to be late for school!" He yelled while flying to the door, Jungkook tripped on some trash that was lying around and he saw Jung Hyun fly at in impossible rate down the stairs fully clothed.

"Omg! Jeon are you okay?!" Hyun asked. "I'm fine hyung thanks." Jungkook said rushing to put his shoes on. When the brothers both had their shoes on they dashed out of the house (and locked the door). It was about a five minute run to school and a ten minute walk but if they took a bus it would take about a minute, But seeing that they missed the bus they would have to run to make it in time.

"I can't believe we're going to be late on our first day, Jeon this is your fault!" Hyun yelled as they continued to tear through the streets. "Well it's not like we're going to get in trouble, our dad doesn't care." Jungkook said not even winded from all the running. "But still!" Hyun yelled.

"Look we're almost there we'll make it." Jungkook said. "I'll race you." Jungkook said playfully and he raced off. "Yah! That's not fair!" Hyun said as he raced after Jungkook. Instead of going through the front gate they raced each other through the soccer field, and little to their knowledge there were eyes following them.

 **Jimin's P.O.V**

The bell went off signaling the start of class and our teacher came in. "Good Morning Everybody." The teacher said and everyone besides me and my gang said good morning back. All I could think about is that one kid who was running through the soccer field. From where I was at it looked like he was my age, and he looked pretty weak.

"Guys, actually today we have a transfer student coming in, I hope you will be nice to him." The teacher said while V and I scoffed to that. "You may come in now Jeon." The teacher said and everyone's eyes turned to the door. Not a second later the door slid open and a boy with jet black hair stepped into the room.

As I thought, he did look my age and weak. I turned in my seat and smiled at V and J-hope. "Turn around Park Jimin!" The teacher yelled and I turned slowly grunting, then I looked up and the new kid was looking at me. "Well, go on and introduce yourself and a fact about you." The teacher said turning to the new kid.

"My Full name is Jeon Jungkook but you can call me Kookie or kook and I'm originally from Busan." He said and bowed then a loud murmuring went throughout the classroom. "Quiet! Jungkook you can take a seat in the far back by the window." The teacher said to the new kid.

He bowed to the teacher and made his way to the back of the classroom, I wanted to test and see if the new kid is as weak as he looks so the gang and I planned things out, and so I nodded to Rapmonster and he stuck out his foot. I watched the kid and I saw something flash in his eyes but then he tripped and the whole class erupted in laughter.

'That was weird... what was that?' I asked myself, and then I looked at the new kid as he sat down. He had this look in his eyes that told me something was different from what we all thought. "Now turn to page 36 in your English books." The teacher said trying to get everyone's attention off the new kid.

I turned once again to J-hope. "I think we're going to have to teach the new kid the ways of Bangtan." I said and J-hope smiled and we both looked at the new kid and then back at each other.

 **Jungkook's P.O.V**

The school bell rang signaling that it was lunch time and I grabbed my lunch from my desk. I sensed someone behind me but I pretended not to know. "Hey New kid." The person said and I turned putting a fake smile on my face. "Oh, hello." I said and we both shivered at the sound of that.

"Follow me." He said and I did exactly that, acting to be naive and weak has become my strong point, so I'm acting naive. Like I don't know what he and the other six are planning.

I followed him into a storehouse that sat at the back of the school. When we arrived I was grabbed by the wrist and thrown on the beat up couch they had. "You seem like you could fit in well with us, so we want to teach you the ways of Bangtan." One of the boys said.

"The ways of Bangtan? What's that?" I asked still acting naive. "We're going to show you." another one said. "J-hope you take him first." The one who led me to the storehouse said. "Okay." The boy named J-hope said back. He grabbed me by the wrist and led me into another room that has a steel door. J-hope closed the door and walked back over to me.

"Do you know how to dance?" He asked and I shook my head no. In all Actuality I know full well how to dance but once again I have to act like I'm naive. "Wow, okay, well we're going to start with the song Haru Haru by Big Bang. Do you know this song?" He asked and I shook my head yes this time.

"Okay." He said and he taught me to dance to a song I already knew how to dance to. "Well, done for now. Next you have my friend Jimin the one that brought you here. He's probably going to teach you how to fight." J-hope said and he started to walk towards the door and as he did so I rolled my eyes.

J-hope opened the door and Jimin came inside and when J-hope left Jimin closed the door. "Although it's obvious you don't know how, I have to ask anyways, but do you know how to fight?" He asked and once again I shook my head no. "See as I said obvious." He said and I mentally laughed.

Next thing I know I was punched in the shoulder, but since I saw this coming I minimized the impact. I fell over acting like it actually hurt. "Ow!" I shouted. "Geez I didn't even hit that hard and you already fell down." He said and I was mentally laughing again. Jimin held out his hand, I then grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. "Let's try that again." He said and we went over it twice until... Ring!

Jimin sighed when his phone went off and then he left the room answering his phone on the way out. Next a boy with orange hair came in and he shut the door. "Ello Kookie, if it's alright I call you that? Well anyway my name is Kim Taehyung but you can call me V." He said really fast and I just nodded my head. "I'm going to teach you how to pick up girls since you seem a little on the shy and dense side." He said and I almost gave up my cover. 'Do I really look that weak? I mean I have a six pack.' I thought to myself.

V and I spent what felt like hours interacting like a girl and boy meeting each other. "Alright, guys it's time to..." One of the boys started but then a stone came flying out of another direction and hit him in the face. "Jin!" J-hope yelled as he ran to Jin's side. "Who the fuck did that?!" Jimin yelled and then laughter rang throughout the storehouse.

"Oh look it's the losers!" A boy said. "Come on guys we get to have some fighting practice time today." The boy said and then V and Suga stood up and got into some fighting stances. I was still knelt down next to Jin helping J-hope because the rock that was thrown wasn't small, so Jin was bleeding a lot.

I heard grunts and smacks and when I looked up Suga was already on the ground with V following. As the other group advanced toward us, with already two people down, Rapmonster and Jimin got up and started fighting the other group. Rapmonster got at least three down before he was hit in the back with a board and he collapsed next to Suga.

Oh I think I forgot to mention theirs fifteen of them. Next Jimin got five down and was still going then he got two more down before he was also attacked from behind. He stumbled backwards towards us and collapsed right next to me. I looked at Jimin and all I saw was pain in his eyes and face.

I looked at J-hope. "Make sure none of them touch Jin Hyung." I said and then I stood up. V's voice sounded off from a few meters away. "Don't try to fight them Kookie! You have no idea how to fight! They're going to kill you!" V said and I just loosened my shoulders.

"I'm sorry V-hyung." I said and I looked at him and he gave me a questioning look. "I'm so sorry guys." I said and then, even though everyone was in pain they all looked at me. "I lied to you all." I said and the question grew even more. "I'm so sorry!" I said and then the other group's leader swung his fist at me.

"Jungkook!" My group yelled in unison, but I just closed my eyes and ducked under the blow, then I opened my eyes again. "What the hell?!" The other group's leader yelled. "Sorry Rad dogs but you won't be able to beat me." I said and everyone's jaws dropped. "How do you know who we are?!" The Rad Dogs leader yelled.

"I grew up in Busan I know every gang in this city." I said an evil smirk making its way to my lips. "You bastard!" The Rad Dogs Leader yelled and he sick his dogs on me. (The Rad Dogs members are called Dogs). They attacked me one by one.

I dodged each blow and did a side kick to two of the Dogs stomachs. I flipped over their heads and did my super-fast attack. I attacked them all individually but I was too fast for the naked eye to see. "Who are you?!" The Rad Dogs Leader yelled as I finished off the last dog.

"My name is Jeon Jungkook, But you might know me from my street name..." I said. "Your street name?" My group said altogether again. "Everyone in Busan knows the name from five years ago. That strikes fear into anybody who hear it." I said and then the Rad Dogs Leader backed up. "No way! This puny brat is 'HIM'" he said and I laughed while my group just looked confused.

"That's right! My street name Jekyll." I said.

 _I did my best for this story! I hope those who read it like it. Sorry if some parts seem rushed since I'm only fourteen I don't know how to professionally write. If you like my story you know what to do. Salanghae my followers and readers!_

 _~RapJungkookies_


End file.
